


Best Strategy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco and Harry have the same game plan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Harry have the same game plan.

**Title:** Best Strategy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R for language.  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Snitch  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco and Harry have the same game plan.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best Strategy

~

Things had been going well, until they’d got down to their underpants. Malfoy, upon getting a good look at Harry’s Golden Snitch underwear, had burst out laughing. That had certainly killed the mood.

“So? I like Snitches,” Harry muttered.

“Obviously.”

“Trust you to be a prat about it,” Harry said. Reaching for his trousers, Harry was shocked when Malfoy stopped him.

“Actually, I like Snitches, too,” Malfoy said softly. “Especially when I catch them.”

“I think we could both catch this one,” Harry said, eyeing Malfoy’s erection.

Malfoy smirked. “Now that’s the sort of game strategy I can get behind.”

~


End file.
